Vegeta vs Vegeta
by Vegetachik
Summary: *OLD.My first story! Vegeta is cut in half! One side is very kind and smart and the other is all of Vegeta's evil and anger. What will the fighters of earth do? Especially when they still have an enemy to defeat.
1. The slice

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz. This is just a story I made up.  
  
Ok,this is my first story so bare with me. I hope That some of you out there might like it.  
  
VEGETA VS. VEGETA  
  
All of the Z fighters were sweating and gasping. A giant beast named Uragiru was a power hungry invader that had decided to eat the people of earth for their energy. Unfortunetly, the protectors of earth were having the worst luck beating him.  
  
"Yaaahhh!" Goku threw a powerful blast at the growling monster.  
  
"Kakerotto!" Vegeta yelled up to the tired saiyajin, "quit wasting time and let me handle it!"  
  
The arrogant prince powered up to super-saiyajin and blasted off toward Uragiru. The beast turned to him and grinned. Vegeta brought his power to his hand, but right before he attacked the creature,his future son held him back.  
  
"No father!" Trunks cried. " He's too strong! He'll destroy you!"  
  
Vegeta growled and told the lavender haired boy to get out of his way, Trunks stayed put and shielded his father from the beast. Uragiru growled and laughed evily. He quickly snatched the sword from Trunks' sheath and aimed a blow to the young saiyajin's head but Trunks was alert and he narrowly dodged the attack. Vegeta was not so lucky. The arched sword cut him right in half vertically and his two halves fell to the ground. 


	2. Two Vegetas?

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone stood in a horrified awe at the bloody heap. Dende stood on Kami's lookout and saw the horrible battle. The small Namek lept and flew quickly to the scene.  
  
"Come on! Heal him!" Yamcha hollered.  
  
Dende closed his eyes and placed his hands over the two slices of Vegeta and concentrated as hard as he could. His voice hummed lightly as his healing power surrounded both halves.  
  
" How can it work?" Tien asked.  
  
" There is still some life within him," Piccolo answered grimly.  
  
Uragiru still hovered in the air as he watched with extreme boardom. He sensed that his energy was getting low so he decided to blast off to the nearest city. No one really noticed because they stared in disbelief at what was in front of them. On the ground lay two Vegetas. Both seemed healthy and alive. One of them opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at everyone with bleary eyes and a sore head. Everyone stared back with awe and bewilderment. This Vegeta looked different than usual. His eyes were weary, maybe sad or worried. He didn't hold the usual scowl or sneer, just an expression of innocence or a childish pout.  
  
Goku stepped forward cautiously. Vegeta drew back uncertainly. "Vegeta." Goku said softly. "How do you feel?"  
  
" I-I feel ok. My head hurts slightly. Wh-What happened, Goku?"  
  
Goku and all the other fighters flew back.  
  
" D-did you hear that?" Yamcha asked. "He called him Goku!"  
  
" And he seems nicer than usual." Goku observed.  
  
They all looked at each other uncertainly. Piccolo looked at Dende and the small Namek shrugged. And that's when the other Vegeta decided to wake up. 


	3. Vegeta's rage

Chapter 3  
  
The second Vegeta turned and glared at the other fighters. Faster than lightning he was up on his feet and stood in a defensive fighting stance.  
  
" What the hell is everyone staring at?!"  
  
Everybody's stomachs sank. It seemed that they all had figured it out. Yep, when Vegeta was sliced in half,so was his mind and emotions. One was scared but nice and the other..  
  
"Well?! Answer me!" He glanced down at the other Vegeta. " Who ARE YOU?!"  
  
Nice Vegeta  
  
Yes, it was about here that I had decided to become quite scared. What happened? I felt so very uneasy and not completely whole. I was missing something. I felt as if I had been cut in half. There seemed to be a disturbance in the emotional section of my brain. Perhaps it had finally happened. I guess that after all the years of intanse violence and horror, a chemical inbalance began to occur and make my brain begin to go-  
  
" I said, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
The terror welled up me! I curled up and held my hand up to sheild myself from the lunatic. I couldn't stop my trembling.  
  
"Please, I want to live! I-I."  
  
" Vegeta!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
I, and my "twin" looked at Goku. " Um, mean Vegeta? Try to calm down."  
  
Evil Vegeta  
  
WHAT?! He dare! Wh-What?! Kak-Kakerotto? Telling ME what to do? He- I- death- kill! KILL!  
  
" Kakerotto!" I roared. "You will die! YOU WILL ALL DIE!!"  
  
This low class piece of crap would die! I powered up my massive and superior power. Oh yes! This prince is the god of the universe! KILL! DIE!! No one could beat me!! I roared with power and fury!! I lept over my quivering.um..guy that looked like me and attacked the foolish,dopey face known as Goku. A golded light swept around him and he drew his fist back.  
  
" Trying to challenge me?" I exclaimed.  
  
I hurled my mighty, raging fist at him. HE CAUGHT IT?! DIE!! DIE!! And that's when his fist came down on my head. 


	4. The kind eyes

Chapter 4  
  
Nice Vegeta  
  
The arrogant, insane prince fell. Goku had completely knocked him out. I brought my hand to my mouth,but I couldn't chew my nails as usual considering I was wearing my gloves. Besides, chewing nails was quite disgusting. Do you know how many germs are under your dirty nails? A lot. So I guess it was a good thing I was wearing my nice clean gloves to keep all the gross germs off my hands. So I-  
  
Goku stood over me and sighed. He was so tall, mighty,and strong. What a great fighter! Everyone should admire him. I can't believe that I didn't before! I understood why I had been jealous of him. He has broken through any bad or evil thoughts that he could ever have. He is so brave and strong.  
  
" Vegeta," he said, "can you fly?"  
  
He lifted the evil Vegeta under his arm.  
  
" Fly?" I whimpered. "As in, in the air? Only trusting my power?"  
  
The others all glanced at each other. I could practically see the confused sweat drops on their faces.  
  
" So who wants to carry him?" Krillin asked.  
  
...  
  
" I can't believe this," Piccolo muttered. " He can't even fly, and now we have this whole Vegeta problem along with this giant Uragiru problem."  
  
OH GOD!! OH MAN!! The ground was so way down there! If piccolo were to drop me I would plummet and probably land on the sharp jagged rocks below!  
  
Piccolo would never do that,though. In my usual form I never got along with him but I've always been able to understand him. He's a lot, or I was a lot like him. He used to be evil, but broke through it and is now so noble and true. I had never really tried to break through my evil ways and here he did. So many people were stronger than me in many ways. I now had finally understood it. I wish that I were strong like him and Goku.  
  
Oh great! Capsule Corporation! I couldn't wait to see my baby Trunks, and put my feet on the ground, and be comforted by Bulma! But what will she say? Maybe she'll hate me! She might love the other one better! We landed in the front lawn and Goku entered first followed by the rest of us. He laid the evil Vegeta on the floor in the front room.  
  
" Vegeta. Sit on the couch while we talk to Bulma." Goku explained. I nodded.  
  
I sat on the couch and rung my hands. How long will it take? She must have passed out or perhaps she's in shock! Oh no! What if this current news struck her so hard that her mind couldn't handle it and she just goes into a vegetative state of- " Vegeta?"  
  
I sat straight up. Good posture. Or should I stand? She looked at the evil Vegeta and then at me. She smiled warmly and I felt as if I would faint from her beauty.  
  
" Wow," she said, " his eyes are so kind and warm."  
  
She came over and sat next to me, her eyes stared intently into mine and I felt as if I could leap into them and go swimming her ocean-like eyes. Hmmm..I should write that down. What? Oh..man.she took my hand into hers. I felt my cheeks burn and my neck turn red. The others muffled their laughs. Bulma quickly took out a small flashlight and began inspect me. The bright light in my eyes. Into my ears. Hold out my tongue? Light down my throat.  
  
" Looks healthy." She stood up. " I want to a full body and organ check and scan for nerve structures. I'll do an IQ test. His mental stability must be checked I'll see what his power level is. Now what will we do with that one?"  
  
She pointed to the evil Vegeta. What a genius she is. Oh how I longed for her. 


	5. Good Vegeta Bad Vegeta

Chapter 5  
  
Nice Vegeta  
  
" We were hoping you could something about him." Krillin replied.  
  
" We can't keep knocking him out," Gohan pointed out.  
  
Trunks sighed. " This is all my fault you guys. I should have been more alert."  
  
I laughed lightly and shook my head. " Do you actually think that I,er, the regular Vegeta would have listened?" I nodded toward the evil Vegeta. "There is no way to fight against his will. His power is far greater than mine. His arrogance and rage is more powerful than anyone when it comes to crushing his spirirt."  
  
They all averted their eyes and looked to the floor. Yamcha smiled a weak smirk. " That sounds like Vegeta."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Okay, heres the plan. I want to run tests on both of them to see if I can get them back to together . I'll keep the evil one chained up and I'll keep him unconscience with a certain chemical."  
  
Everyone nodded. " Are you going to be ok, Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
" Sure." She scooted over and hugged my arm. " I'm very protected."  
  
Eeekk! There goes my face again!  
  
Evil Vegeta  
  
Aaarrggg..where? My head.and faint voices.far away. Kill. I couldn't make sense of anything. I could barely open my eyes. So frusterating! Open Eyes!! AARRGGG!! God Dammit!! I wanted to roar with rage! MY HEAD!! My eyes! GGAAHHH!!  
  
" Eeerrrrmmm.."  
  
Silence. That's the way it should be when the prince speaks!  
  
" Trunks?" I heard a light voice. " He's waking up."  
  
Bulma! She sounded worried scared. The way she should! How dare she ever try and deny me the things I want! She's just a servant women to me! She should bow down to my commands always!  
  
" Don't worry, I have him covered."  
  
Trunks! He has arrogance like me! Well, not nearly as much as me, and he's still too weak and hopeless to ever be my equal. It would be stupid of me not to kill him. He is royal like me but a complete daydreaming fool like all the others.  
  
" I think it would be smart to strap him in. We should get that acoma chemical."  
  
That voice! It was so familiar. It sounded just like..like.ME!! I'LL KILL HIM! How dare he look like me,talk like me! He was never a part of me! NEVER!! AAHHH!! OPEN EYES!! OPEN! YES!! My eyes snapped open, blinded with rage. My hands around the weak women's throat! Her eyes with terror! Oh yes, how exhilerating! She gasped for air and I was having so much fun that I didn't even care to see Trunks sneak up with the needle. He didn't catch me off guard, of course not. I just humored him. But.  
  
The shot, the needle, sank into my neck. I released the girl and turned to my stupid offspring. What an idiot! Like a needle would actually hurt me! These earthlings are such! Such..what was the coward me smiling sbout? Or was I smiling? I'd.I'd kill him easily.later. I.they. DIE!! 


	6. Docter Check

Chapter 6  
  
Nice Vegeta  
  
The vicious pyscho collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Trunks and I lifted him onto an iron table and strapped his arms, legs, and head down. We wrapped some chains around him as well. Bottles of acoma chemical were set around him.  
  
I crouched down and slowly helped Bulma to her feet. She rubbed her neck slowly and then she ran her fingers down my arm. Her eyes shimmered like waves caressing a midnight beach. Oh how I did not deserve her.  
  
" Um, Mother.father?"  
  
Bulma and I snapped back into reality. I laughed with great embarrassment and stepped away.  
  
" Well," Bulma started, " I will start testing the evil Vegeta. We need to find a way to see if we can get you guys back together. Vegeta..you just stay out here with Trunks and I'll test on the one in there. But don't worry.I have enough acoma chemicals and unconscious juices in that lab to knock out two Gokus."  
  
And with that she giggled and scooted us out the door. Trunks and I waited for quite a while for her to finish. A small calico cat pranced into the room and I stroked it's back and watched its tail twitch happily. The Briefs family had so many pets. Bulma's parents were obsessed with animals and small furry creatures. They had used to annoy me, but now I could see why a human would want the company of such a loveable or cute animal as the small cat purred intensely. Bulma entered the room.  
  
" Ok pal, you're up."  
  
I stood up nervously and made my way into the lab. I felt ok before I stepped into the room,but as soon as I caught site of all the wires and testing machines and lab objects..well..my stomach sank slightly. So I calmly whipped around and clung to Trunk's shoulders. He was a good kid. Brave and true! He wouldn't make me go through all this.  
  
" Please don't make me do this! I change my mind! Lets just talk this over! Like over some coffee or something!"  
  
It was quite embarrassing that I was clinging to my son's shoulders and pleading to get away from a doctor check up.  
  
" Jeeze!" Bulma exclaimed. " You're just as wimpy as Goku!"  
  
" Let us simply forget this idea!" I sobbed.  
  
But, unfortunately, they pinned me on an examining table and Bulma entered a needle into my arm and inserted a chemical that buried my adrenaline and relaxed my nerves.  
  
" Oookay." I said groggily. " Let's do it."  
  
Bulma and Trunks hid their laughs and hooked up small technical wires to my head and my arms and my legs. The drug had taken effect. My eyelids became heavy and I slept.  
  
Evil Vegeta  
  
Oh God, MY HEAD!! I'll kill everyone! Once I get out of here this world will be HISTORY! Once I get out! I'll..STAY FOCUSED! Stay conscious! That purple-haired fruit will go first, then I'll take care of that idiotic women! Yes! I'll do her in.hmm.then she will die! DIE!  
  
My eyes opened a little..yes! Now power up! POWER!! No! I couldn't move any part of my body!! DAMN!  
  
" GGGAAHHH!!"  
  
Couldn't move at all! Then,his stupid blue eyes appeared in front of me. Blue! What kind of diseased saiyajin has blue eyes? And purple hair?! It's because of his dumb mom! What a little mommy's boy! Kakerotto's son doesn't have irregu - irreg -..any stupid looks! Kakerotto! AARRGGG!!  
  
" I'm sorry," Trunks sneered, " you can't move at all. You have a numbing solution, a paralization chemical, and an acoma poison inside your body. You won't be moving for a while. Most people wouldn't be awake for weeks."  
  
That little rotting bastard! I couldn't do anything but stare in rage. Bleed! DIE! Oh, he'll pay DEARLY!! Who does he think he is?! ME? And Bulma?! What was she doing? Something at the stupid computer again! That vile little - OH! Feeling dizzy again. Blood rushing to head. DIE! Stupid treaterous.they'll all Die!  
  
Nice Vegeta  
  
I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Bulma hopped up onto my cot and held a chart in front of her.  
  
" Now," she began, " we have all the data on power levels and muscle build of you and him," she motioned to the unconsious Vegeta. "It seems that you two have equal powers and even muscle build. Dende healed you so both sides of your body are equally seperated. Now, his brain waves are irregular and wild, not well formed. He can't focus, think very well, or plan at all. All the rage, anger, arrogance, and evil are within him." She looked me in the eyes. " You on the other hand are opposite. Tests show that your brain waves and nerves are well formed and healthy. You are all the joy, sadness, and kindness inside Vegeta. But even though your computer tests show you to be capable of intelligent thought, I'll be giving you a handwritten test to really see how smart you are." She handed some papers and a writing utensil. "Knock yourself out."  
  
She winked, stretched , and stood up. As she walked past Trunks she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Don't give him the answers now." Then she left.  
  
First question. Y=mx+b is the equivelent to wich multiple choice answer? Ha! How incredibly easy! Second question - solve this mentally; 3651(( 6+(x-4. How embarrassing. And the questions get harder? This'll be over in mere seconds. 


	7. Battle time

Chapter 7  
  
Nice Vegeta  
  
" He's a genius! A pure genius!" Bulma waved the papers frantically. " He could be as smart as me! All the answers are right! He even wrote out explanations on why they're right!"  
  
I sat and blushed. Bulma was too kind.  
  
" You helped him didn't you, Trunks?"  
  
My son held up his hands defensively.  
  
" No way! He did the whole thing in less than a half an hour."  
  
Bulma smirked and shook her head.  
  
" This must mean that I'm even more of a genius than both of you!" Trunks said. " I mean, generations do get stronger."  
  
" Don't get your hopes up kid," Bulma replied.  
  
The phone rang so she went and picked it up. Instantly she was serious and she spoke shortly, then hung up. She turned to Trunks and me.  
  
" Goku and the others have gone to fight Uragiru. You two must go."  
  
I'm sure my expression was pure horror because Bulma and Trunks smiled sheepishly and looked at each other. Trunks slowly glanced to the nearest exits as if he were to read my mind. I shook my head in terror.  
  
" There's no way I'm going!" I leaped and wrapped my arms around the stair banister. " Take the other guy! He'll finish that ugly beast!"  
  
" Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "Stop being a baby!"  
  
She grabbed my feet and pulled me. Yes, she was strong when she was angry, but I still had half my usual power, so, I clutched the railing with shaking fear.  
  
" Father," Trunks said softly. " If we took that Vegeta, then he would destroy Uragiru and everyone on earth. He's just a body of rage and fury. You know that. You are the brave one. You're the strong one. After all these years, you've been able to sustain and suppress all that rage and evil. You have always been able to hold him back, and you can fight. Now come with me and help all your friends."  
  
I stared at him and realized he was right. I really wished he wasn't, but I knew I'd be dragged with anyway, so I released the stair banister just as Bulma gave one last tug and we both flew into Trunks with a painful yelp. Exasperated, Trunks pushed us off and stood up.  
  
" And you're going to fly."  
  
I whimpered as usual.  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
Luckily, those idiotic fools hadn't checked on me for a while. I was able to make myself stand and find the healing solutions. The antidote would replenish my strength.  
  
So! The two Saiyajin wannabes didn't need me? I'll show them! I'll kill that stupid monster and then I'll destroy Earth! That'll show Kakerotto and all these weak, putrid humans! They will cower at my might! They will all pay! Ok, control my rage..or control me, and concentrate. There! I could feel their weak powers out there! HA! What pathetically weak energy! A bunch of cowards they are!  
  
I blasted through the roof of the Capsule home and headed straight for battle. To Battle! YES! Skulls will be crushed and people will cry in agony when the mighty prince arrives! I saw them down there. It seemed that the little bastard Gohan and his revolting, weak, coward, stupid piece of crap father were taking a stab at the hairy beast. Uragiru. I'd show them all, so I blasted a powerful, gigantic energy beam at Uragiru.  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
" Watch out!" Krillin hollered.  
  
The small blast hit Uragiru and the awful giant put his gaze on the evil, arrogant prince floating in front of him.  
  
" HAHAHA!" My double said. " How does my mighty power feel to you?"  
  
" I don't know," Uragiru replied with a toothy grin. " did you just try to show me?"  
  
I'm sure that all the Z fighters could feel Evil Vegeta's rage boiling. If it had an actual mass, the planet would be shaking apart.  
  
" How dare you say that!!" He roared. " Don't you even know who I am?! I'll rip you apart! I'll tear out your intestine and choke you with it! I'll torture you with- "  
  
" Vegeta!" Goku yelled. " Go away."  
  
My evil twin just turned and stared at the brave saiyajin. His eyes were dark and shadowed over with quaking fury. His whole body trembled as the fire within him burned.  
  
Oh Goku! Be careful. I would be crushed if something happened to him. How would I ever be able to cope with the feeling that I caused Goku's death? But wow, he could stand up to anyone. The way he listened to me when I was dying from Frieza's hits. He saved the planet so many times. He stood in the light in universe. He even treated me and joked with me like I were a true friend. Yes, I knew it, he was my best friend.  
  
" Look at him," I said out loud. I felt myself turn red as everyone looked at me. " Well, look at Goku. What bravery and what honor he holds to his friends."  
  
Tien laughed quietly. " Yep, that's Goku. Isn't it cool to finally realize it?"  
  
I nodded. Suddenly, evil Vegeta attacked Goku! All the Z fighters growled angrily.  
  
Trunks shook his head. " Don't be too alarmed. When Vegeta was separated, so was his power. The two sides have equal power levels. I don't even think either of them can turn super-saiyajin."  
  
" Look!" Piccolo burst in. " Goku and Vegeta have distracted Uragiru! So here's the plan, Nice Vegeta attacks him and then we all blast him."  
  
" WHAAATTT??!!"  
  
Yamcha and Trunks put their hands over my mouth quickly.  
  
" You must!" Piccolo said. " He'll see you and the other you and then he'll get confused. Then we'll attack."  
  
I shook my head and trembled, but I knew he was right. I looked up at Uragiru and Trunks and Yamcha released me. Hmm.Uragiru. Judging on his attitude and ego, he mustn't be too bright so it could probably work. I still didn't want to be the one-  
  
" Whoa! YYYAAHHHH!!"  
  
Piccolo had grabbed my arm and threw me straight at the horrifying, snarling beast!  
  
" AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" 


	8. Encouragement

Chapter 8  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
HAAA! HA! Punch! YES! I was fighting him! I hadn't hit him yet considering he kept cowering away from me whenever I took a swing at him. What a stupid weakling! WHAT THE?  
  
Suddenly, the wimpy wuss Vegeta flew straight at the enemy, Uragiru! What the hell was he doing? Uragiru was my kill! Forget Kakerotto for right now! I was supposed to kill Uragiru!! I'll get me!! I'll defeat my stupid half right now! I'll get me easily! I flew and grabbed the foot of the dumb weak me. He turned around and stared with terrified, puppy-dog eyes.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?" I growled with ferocious strength.  
  
The weak poser shook. " I-I-"  
  
Suddenly, Uragiru's fist came down on his head. I sneered and glanced at the weakling's foot still in my hand. I turned and whipped the wimpy saiyajin at Kakerotto. He caught him easily and flew to the ground with the punk Gohan. That's fine, I thought, I'll finish them later.  
  
" Do you actually think you can defeat me?" The ugly, coward beast asked. What a dopey dumbass. " I'll cut you in half again."  
  
" ENOUGH!" I yelled.  
  
I attacked him with great force. POW! In my face? My handsome, condescending face?! He'll die! Punch! Kick! " I'll take you down!" I screamed.  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
My head throbbed and my mind was groggy. I was facing the sky so I saw Evil Vegeta getting a beating.  
  
" So what do we do?" Krillin wondered.  
  
" You gonna be ok?" Tien asked me.  
  
I nodded. I felt like crying. Sitting up, I looked at Goku. He glanced at me with his teal eyes and then into the distance behind me.  
  
" Vegeta," his voice sounded cold. Angry almost. " You're useless to us unless you're whole again."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. I felt stricken, sick with misery and fear.  
  
" Why? What do you mean?"  
  
He turned to me. His eyes were hard and serious. I shrank back and the clutched the rocks on the ground.  
  
" You're not strong enough and neither is your other half. Trunks, Gohan, and I aren't strong enough either. We need your help. We need you, the real ,whole you."  
  
I shook my head. " I don't know how. What am I supposed to do?" I wailed. " I don't want that rage and arrogance in me! I'm sure I can figure out a tactical plan to defeat Uragiru!"  
  
" No." Goku said curtly. " Trunks, did Bulma figure out a way to put them back together?"  
  
He nodded. " Yes, she did figure it out. You see-"  
  
" Bulma!" I blurted. " I'll bet she doesn't want the old me back! She probably likes me, the Nice Vegeta."  
  
To my total dismay, Trunks shook his head slowly. My stomach sank.  
  
"No. While you were out of it, she said that she did like you, but she loves the real you. She appreciates your arrogance and pride. You are just not the same person that she knows."  
  
I stared at the ground. I could feel the ache of my throat tightening up, as I choked down my tears. Then I looked at the others.  
  
"Is that what you all think?"  
  
They sighed.  
  
" Well, we don't love the old you," Yamcha said, " But, that is the Vegeta we know and.respect."  
  
" We like you now," Gohan jumped in, " It was real cool knowing you, but we need the arrogant prince back. Don't you think it's a shame to destroy the model of all Saiyajin pride?"  
  
The saiyajin pride? The saiyajin pride, it can't be destroyed. It flattered me that they all thought of me as the saiyajin pride. Well, not me but the real Vegeta. Both halves. I nodded slowly. The idea to destroy Uragiru was already hitting me. 


	9. Power within

Chapter 9  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
The evil Vegeta fell, unconscious. Good, he'd be out of the way. All of my friends gathered around me to listen to my plan. Uragiru hovered above us and laughed. He was waiting for the next fighter.  
  
"Ok," I started, " Uragiru is big and bulky and we can see. He's fast, but not too fast to keep from distracting him. We need the faster and smallest fighter to slip behind him and fire a small blast into his back. Once he whips around to attack his enemy..I-I will show up and put on my best arrogant prince act. Now being an evil psycho myself, I know that his ego will take control and he'll go after me. Now, by judging on his weight and mass, I'll be able to dodge a blow and hopefully, by being close enough, I'll be able to analyze and find a soft spot and land a powerful blow. While he is in pain and extreme anger, Goku will appear and injure him enough to become disoriented and bewildered, then we will all fire our ki blasts at him until his body stops functioning and he dies."  
  
They all stared. I smiled sheepishly and looked away. It really wasn't too hard to understand. The statistics and tactical plans were all quite appropriate and scientifically correct. I thought that it sounded pretty simple, but of course-  
  
" Ok, Gohan," Goku said. "You're small and fast. You are up."  
  
Gohan powered up and blasted toward the beast. He slipped behind him and delivered a small blast to his back. Uragiru turned around and approached Gohan. I shook with sickening fear. So far so good. Yeah right. I hated being smart.  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
That freaking bastard would pay!! I sat up in a vicious rage! Cccrraacckk! AARRGGGG!! A broken rib wouldn't hold me back! NO WAY!!  
  
WHAT?! The coward Vegeta was actually trying to fight? What a joke! HUH?! He blasted Uragiru and then jacked him right beneath the ribs. The stupid, rancid freak actually stopped and roared in pain! NO! I'm stronger!! Not him! Not the wimp! I WAS STRONG!  
  
Kakerotto took off and began to pound on him! That stupid 3rd class piece of shit! They'll all die!! I'll get rid of my weak double first and then I'll kill everyone else slowly and painfully! I was up and raising my immense power. I fired a gigantic blast that released my great fury!  
  
The blast blew everyone away! HAHA!! Yes! My twin was very distracted. Before he knew it, I landed a punch in his face! Oh, his surprise was great! His eyes filled with terror and pathetic horror. This inferior coward was never a part of me! NEVER! And I'd make sure that he never was again!  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
OHH! The pain was horrible! How had I ever been able to handle this nerve grinding pain before? Oh, what agony! And my plan! My plan was completely ruined! We would all surely die now! Ohhh, what was I supposed to do? Why wasn't anyone helping me?  
  
" GGAAHHH!!"  
  
He had me by the throat! Already I felt my mind reeling and my consciousness slipping. I was killing myself! My eyes. Out of focus. eerrrggg.. So horribly dizzy..Bulma.Trunks..  
  
Released! I fell to the ground, but Piccolo came and held me up.  
  
" Can you think of another plan? Come on Vegeta!"  
  
I breathed in the cool air threw my aching throat. Calm. I concentrated and focused my feverish brain. Then horror struck! Goku had been the one that released the insane prince's hands from my throat, and now Uragiru was flying right at him! He didn't realize, no, he couldn't because he was distracted by my evil self. No! I wouldn't let Goku get killed because of me! My friend! Uragiru would kill him! Then Gohan and Trunks! Then all the others! I felt my adrenaline rising; my power increasing!  
  
" NOO! Goku!"  
  
I broke away from Piccolo's grasp and relinquished all my energy into one gargantuan blast and fired all I had at the ugly monster.  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
Uragiru! His-his head was blown completely off! That freaking little idiot had killed him! NOT ME! That! I! Now I'd be able to kill everyone without inter-interf-without anyone butting in!  
  
The ugly green-faced Namek blasted what remained of the ogre Uragiru. HEY! I should have done that! He'd pay! The energy came to my hand and I blasted the Namek. He, he disappeared! Behind! I turned around with awesome speed, but he stuck out his dirty-clawed hand and whacked between my neck and shoulder! The horrible pain was blinding, and it wouldn't have made me so dizzy but I had bravely used up much of my power during battle. Plus, my ribs were broken, so I couldn't do much as the filthy bastard held me above the ground.  
  
" Vegeta!" Tien called. We both looked at him. "Nice Vegeta. That was amazing. You really do have courage."  
  
The twit Vegeta turned an idiotic shade of red and slowly lowered himself to the ground. We all followed him. Well, I was forced to, but otherwise I would have just killed him.  
  
We landed and Piccolo held me so I couldn't move much. Stupid prick. I glared at the foolish "prince". He stood there. Look at him! Wearing the same clothing and having the same appearance as me! He stood like a fruit Tuffle. He held himself with almost a womanly grace and natural balance. What a weak , short, little baby! What a pretty little prince!  
  
I stood like a real warrior! Full and planted! Great posture and true bravery! The only reason I wore the shiny clear gloves was because my stupid weak side is so obsessed with cleanliness and he fears germs! Oh how I hated him!!  
  
" I'll kill you all now!!"  
  
" Now I see why Vegeta is so messed up," The idiot, human Yamcha said. " Both sides hate each other."  
  
AARRGGG!! What the hell did they know?! They all think they're so cool and smart! Fighting for justice and truth. What a bunch of fruits and flamers! I could see why my weak side liked them!  
  
" So Trunks, how do we put them back together?" Goku asked.  
  
BACK TOGETHER! No! No! I tried to break free! I tried to break away from the Namek! NO WAY! NEVER!  
  
" NEVER!" I screamed.  
  
Piccolo hit me in the middle of my back! Paralyzed! NNOO!! I could barely move! He threw me on the ground in front of him. All I could do was stare at the horizon in front of me with blinding rage. I saw my treacherous son bring out the capsule. He clicked it and threw it out in front of him. He then clicked a small watch on his wrist and began to talk into it.  
  
" Yes mother. We're ready to start. Do want to say, well, goodbye?" The purple haired dumbass nodded. " Bulma will be here shortly. She wants to say goodbye to nice Vegeta."  
  
Where the stupid capsule landed, there was a giant,well, a giant flask or beaker. Like a large genie bottle or something. That's what it looked like! A stupid genie glass full of light green liquid. Would they boil me in it? NO! I won't die that easily! Damn! I couldn't move at all! Arrgg!  
  
"No! You can't kill me that easily! I'll get my revenge!!"  
  
" Oh, you won't be dying," Trunks blabbered. "You'll just be more under control." 


	10. together

Chapter 10  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
I sighed. So this was it. I was terrified, trembling. I felt more scared than I had when I was about to be tortured by Frieza. I was also terrified about never feeling these emotions again. I would never be me again. And then-Oh, it was so embarrassing! I felt the hot tears begin to fall. It made matters much worse when the evil Vegeta began his evil, stupid, dumb cackle. Trunks walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Father," he said warmly, "don't feel so bad. You'll be whole again. You must do this to help us all. You know that it'll be hard for Bulma if you don't return to your normal self. We are all glad that we got to meet you, the honorable Vegeta, but it's just not Vegeta with the arrogant side either. Be brave. Be your courageous self and return to normal. You're the only one who can keep him under control."  
  
I was quite touched and I knew he was right. It would be too much for Bulma and maybe even for everyone else if I stayed as I was, so I agreed.  
  
Ohh! My son! He was so kind and brave! I turned around and hugged him. He'd been so brave and he's been through so much. I could sense that he was really embarrassed so I let go. We both stood and blushed feeling ridiculous. Then I went and shook everyone's hand, except for my evil self. I turned to Goku. He smirked and playfully punched me in the shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I said. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you ever..and I'm sorry about all the trouble I will cause in the future."  
  
He laughed and I felt better. "It's ok. You'll feel better once your back together again. Oh, here comes Bulma."  
  
I turned and faced the blue-haired goddess. She was hopping out of one of her flying automobiles and she ran to me and hugged me.  
  
"Well, it's been weird, but it was really great knowing this side of you. Hey, don't worry. It'll be over before you know it and then you'll feel better than ever!"  
  
"Arrggg! Gag me!" Evil Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma gave a small smile at him and then turned to me. " Vegeta, I love all you. And that's why you need to become one again."  
  
I nodded and turned to Trunks. He led me to the giant genie flask.  
  
" Now put your hand on the glass and push. You'll enter inside, but don't worry, you can breath in this liquid."  
  
I placed a trembling hand on the glassy side and slowly pushed myself in. Instant panic! I couldn't breath!  
  
" Take a breath!" Trunks yelled from outside.  
  
So, accidentally, I did, and I could breath. I saw through the green liquid and realized that I was floating upside down. I gave a whirl of my hands and floated in the center right side up. Trunks, Bulma,Goku, and Gohan began to wrap some wires around the outside of the giant bottle I was in. I glanced up and saw that there were wires dipped into the liquid I was in, too. My stomach gave an uneasy flop. Why would there be wires in the liquid. Were they going to use an electric current to put us back together?! I looked back out into the green world and watched as they wrapped the wires around the evil Vegeta.  
  
He glared at me. It struck my heart and I felt the awful, sickening terror as I realized that this was really happening. That disgusting, vile, evil would be within me again. I wish I could just wash my hands and be rid of him, but I couldn't do anything. I stared and he glared and we never took our eyes of each other.  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
I was in rage. I was in a defeated rage that is. I could only glare at the enemy that I was a part of. I hated him. He hated me. The awful fungus called Trunks held up a large control pad that held all the wires wrapped around my stupid twin and me. Damnit! I hated this!  
  
"You'll pay!!I'll kill you all!!"  
  
"Alright. Everyone stand back a little!" Trunks instructed. " The electric charge will be huge. In five, four, three-" Trunks counted down.  
  
NICE VEGETA  
  
I took a deep,shaking breath. I shook and quaked in terror. I could hear my young son counting down. His finger right on the control pad. My fear was indescribable. Overwhelming! All I could was wait for the awful moment.  
  
" Three, two one!"  
  
BBBZZZZEEEERRRR!!!!!!  
  
" AAAARRRRGGGGGG!!!AAAHHH!!"  
  
I felt myself being ripped apart! I was being electrocuted!! The pain!!The burning, blinding pain!!NNOOOO!! The green liquid boiled and felt as if I were being ripped apart in every direction!! My life was over!! Just let it end!!Let the pain end!  
  
EVIL VEGETA  
  
" AAAHHH!!"  
  
They were killing me! Thos fu-AAHHH!! Electrified! I was melting! I felt like a piece of meat being fried by a dozen super-saiyajins! All I could do was writhe in extreme agony as the reoccurring currents of electricity were frying my body.  
  
In all the pain, in all the awful pain I could still see my weak counterpart. He looked like an abstract painting that was thrown together by a drunken artist. His body was stretched. He was long and narrow and seemed to be stretching toward the wires above him. Then suddenly, he vanished! Then, a few seconds later..THE PAIN!! It was so horrible! The pain and agony overwhelmed me and I fell numb and unconscious.  
  
VEGETA  
  
I awoke with a horrible ZZAAPPP and shock. My body twitched and jerked and I barely made it to my side when I threw up. My body felt beaten and broken. Past my exhaustion, I felt my rage began to boil but I also felt like crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the pain slowly began to diminish. Kakerotto helped me too my feet. I really didn't want his help but I was too tired to care. My emotions were so messed up and confusing, nothing made sense. I felt.I felt so relieved to be myself again. I was whole, but then I remembered clearly what both minds thought. I could remember what both minds felt and saw. I felt horrified at the way they all saw my weak and kind side. A side that even I didn't know I had. Embarrassment swept over me. Bulma came up to me.  
  
" I bet you just want to go home and rest."  
  
I nodded slowly. It was hard trying to clear mind and think things through. I glanced at the giant science flask. Nope. No one in there, but he was inside me.  
  
" No one is in there anymore," Piccolo said.  
  
Like I couldn't notice. Did he think I was stupid? So I said, "Duh", and went home.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Bulma was on the phone talking to Chi-Chi.  
  
" Yep," she said. "Vegeta is still a little weirded out. His emotions are kinds mixed up. One minute he'll be really arrogant or rude and then I'll say another thing and he's all shy and sweet. Yeah,I know. Oh, ok. See ya later. Bye."  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch and watched t.v. with Trunks.  
  
" Oh here's a show you'd like," Trunks told him. " A guy with a split personality."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. " I see that you got your stupid side from your mother."  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes and smiled slyly. " Speaking of Bulma, she said that if you're good today, you'll be getting a surprise later tonight."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and his face turned bright red. He put his hands to his cheeks and turned his face away. " That's so embarrassing! You shouldn't know that!" Then Vegeta ran upstairs and a door slammed to a room. He leaned against the door and sighed.  
  
" I'm hope I'm not always going to be like this now. I feel like a PMSing girl."  
  
He laughed shyly and flew to his gravity room to continue his training. 


End file.
